nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
| last_aired = | no_seasons = 3 | no_episodes = 62 (full) 50 (segments) 119 (total) | status = Ended | list_episodes = The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episode list | preceded_by = Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius | followed_by = Planet Sheen | nick_name = jimmy-neutron | imdb_id = 0320808 |creator = John A. Davis Steve Oedekerk}} The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (or rather just Jimmy Neutron and promoted as Jimmy Neutron: The Series), is a spin-off of the previous Nicktoons theatrical motion picture, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, first officially aired in July 20, 2002. This is also the first computer-animated Nicktoon. The series is animated by DNA Productions in Dallas, Texas, as was the movie. The show ended in 2006. Premise The show is about Jimmy Neutron, a 12-year-old boy genius who gets in and out of trouble by inventing extraordinary gadgets and fighting evil enemies along the way. His main catchphrase seems to be "Brain Blast!", which usually comes after Jimmy comes up with an idea, accompanied by a visual of the activity in his brain. He's often joined by his best friends; Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax and Nick Dean. Together, these seven friends make up Team Neutron and will always be off on a new and fun adventure whether it's discovering something about history or fighting evil villains. At the end of season one, the show started to lose it's spin-off of the movie feel and started to evolve into a comedic adventure show, with Libby's new look (received in the nineteenth episode, "Beach Party Mummy") standing out most of all. Soon enough, the protagonists started getting more character development and coming out of their shells. The series' main villains such as; King Goobot V, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous and Meldar Prime started appearing more as well. Not to mention there were darker and more serious stories (such as "The Trouble With Clones", "Win, Lose and Kaboom!", and "Sheen's Brain"). Characters Episodes Shorts Production The development of Jimmy Neutron first begin in 1995, when John A. Davis decided to make CGI short about a boy called "Johnny Quasar", a nine year old boy genius. When he realized that Johnny's name sounded too much like "Jonny Quest", he changed it to "Jimmy Neutron" when he was discussing it with his wife. Later, he met Keith Alcorn and Steve Oedekerk, who decided to help him redo the series from scratch. They had many inspiration from different sources such as: *Sheen was based off of Japanese fanboys and named after the Estevez family of actors (Ramon and Carlos to be exact). Since no one could do anything Japanese, they made him Mexican. *Hugh and Judy were based off bumbling fathers and housewives from the 1950's. *Retroville was designed to resemble the 50s. In 1998, the trio showed a 13 minute pilot for the series called "Runaway Rocketboy!" to Nickelodeon. Nick liked it so much, that they decided to make it into a movie and release the show later (due to the trend of CGI in animated films). Several changes were given to the show when it was being developed; one prime example being Cindy's outfit and hairstyle. At one point, they had plans to give Jimmy a sibling (a little sister, who was a music and art genius, opposite to his math and science genius), but it didn't do well with fandom, so they canned the idea. Reception In it's early days, the series was falsely accused of ripping off Dexter's Laboratory (a show from rival network Cartoon Network). But overtime, people saw how the show developed it's own identity and have praised it for it's character development, wonderful stories, continuity and animation. To this day, it is considered one of the last great Nicktoons ever made and one of the most iconic ones, as well. In fact, it is more well-known than the movie and the shorts (so popular, to the points where people think the movie came during the show). The Jimmy Neutron Revival Project Over the years, there have been many demands for a revival series. There is a Facebook group called "The Jimmy Neutron Revival Project", where fans make many petitions for Nickelodeon to bring Jimmy back for brand new audiences and new adventures. There was supposed to be a new season, but due to the failure of The Ant Bully, DNA Productions went out of business and it never came to be. Debi Derryberry (the voice of Jimmy himself) also admits that she's willing to reprise her role as Jimmy as well, and so is Carolyn Lawrence (the voice of Cindy). If season four did come to be, there would be an overarching story about the gang starting middle school, an episode about Cindy and Betty becoming friends, Jimmy and Cindy's relationship would've continued growing and stopped fighting, the kids would become closer as a family, Evil Jimmy would've returned, there would be more serious and dark stories, the characters would evolve more (to the points of their personalities and relationships no longer being inconsistent), Nick would've become part of the main cast again and in the series finale, the newly rebuilt League of Villains would've returned to deliver the final blow to Jimmy and all of the members of Team Neutron (including the lesser ones) would team up and defeat them once and for all. Four scripts were finalized, but the creators have kept them in secret until further notice. Broadcast history Home media de:Jimmy Neutron nl:Jimmy Neutron pl:Jimmy Neutron Category:Nicktoons Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:Science Fiction Category:CGI shows Category:Comedy Category:2000s premieres Category:2000s endings